deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Boss/Bio
John, known by his title Big Boss, and formerly the codename Naked Snake, is a major character in the Metal Gear series. Originally a special forces agent for the US army and the CIA, he became a mercenary and tried to achieve his dream of establishing a military state where soldiers would be free to fight their own battles, and not be used as political tools. After serving in the Korean War, John became the disciple of the Boss, a legendary special forces agent and hero of WW2. During a mission in Soviet territory, he was betrayed by the Boss, who defected to the USSR. He was redeployed with orders to assassinate the Boss, which he succeeded in, earning him the title of Big Boss. However, Big Boss learned afterwards that the Boss's defection was simply a ruse by the US government to prevent a nuclear war. Ashamed of his actions, Big Boss retired. Later, he joined with some of his former comrades to form the Patriots, an organization dedicated to realizing what they interpreted as the Boss's will. Afraid of losing John's support, Patriots member Major Zero cloned him in order to preserve his "perfect soldier" genes. After learning of the project, Big Boss left the Patriots and, seeking to oppose Zero, established a mercenary group, Militaires Sans Frontières. After an attack on MSF's base, Big Boss was falsely presumed dead, and he used this opportunity to created a body double of himself, allowing the creation of a second mercenary group called Diamond Dogs, while giving Big Boss the secrecy he needed to work on his project of creating a haven for soldiers. Big Boss began his plan, and established the nation of Outer Heaven. After learning that Outer Heaven possessed a nuclear weapon called Metal Gear, the US government sent in rookie operative, and clone of Big Boss, Solid Snake to neutralize the threat. Snake destroyed Metal Gear and killed Big Boss's body double. Big Boss tried again four years later, this time in Zanzibar Land. Once again, Snake destroyed Metal Gear and defeated Big Boss, putting him into a coma. Finally awakening in 2014, Big Boss killed the aging Major Zero, putting an end to the chaos they had caused during his coma. He made peace with Solid Snake, his last living clone, and his own shame over his killing of the Boss, before dying. __TOC__ Battle vs. Alex Mason (by WanderingSkull) I have a rendezvous with Death. Mason slowly creeped across the jungle floor while having his rifle shouldered as he looked for any signs of life or that of his target. He had lost his flashlight long ago while running away from a small squad of soldiers that had some strange emblem on their shoulders; now all he had to rely on was the tiny rays of moonlight that shone past the large jungle leaves above him. The sounds of animals moving throughout the jungle only added to his increased sense of being alert as every waking moment there was the distant noise of a branch snapping caused him to recoil as an instinct. Mason would stare in the directions of these sounds before moving on in search of shelter for the night. Little did he know that his instincts were correct as he was being shadowed by another man along the moonlit path. At some disputed barricade, The figure crept behind Mason while hiding along the trail using the various fanua as a means of cover. The plants causing the occasional rustle would cause Big Boss to lower himself as the man would turn his head in various directions attempting to pinpoint the exact location of the noise. When Spring comes back with rustling shade '' The figure had long since been following Mason ever since he was discovered by his soldiers. He was observing his movements to learn how he had operated and his movements to discover the very weaknesses he had. ''Sloppy. He clearly over relies on straight-up gun fighting than any way to cover his tracks. Hard to believe that the US would send this amatuer to hunt down my group. ''The man thought to himself as he observed Mason enter a small cavern hoping to cover for the night. ''And apple-blossoms fill the air— The figure stopped and looked for a nearby place to relax before the battle began and found a rather large tree with the bottom open clearly large enough to fit a man of his size into it and it also severed as a means of cover. He took off his gear and layed his weapons out in front of him and took out his lighter to reveal the face of man who had clearly gone through alot in his lifetime; his faced was gruff with a rather large beard, the look on his face and determination in his one remaining eye clearly displayed that this man was a true soldier, and his most defining feature was the eyepatch on his face which was a symbol to this man, he is Big Boss. I have a rendezvous with Death TBC Winner: Big Boss Expert's Opinion Alex Mason may have been an experienced soldier, but the voters believed that Big Boss surpassed him quite easily, with superior weaponry, experience, discipline, stealth, and was overall the more stable combatant, making it a pretty straightforward victory for Big Boss. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Captain America (MCU) (by Laquearius) TBW Winner: Big Boss Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios